Mk and her dad Ash ketchum
by blackwolf1477
Summary: Mk is a girl who lost her father at a young age. The famous Ash ketch um is no where to be found. He left Mk to be protected by the legendary pokemon that chose him to be their master. Will the pokemon who are capturing Mk ever catch them. She falls in love with one pokemon.


A girl with glacier blue eyes was running close to the mountain. She stopped immediately after feeling the force of the mountain pulling her closer. A man with spikey black

hair came running over to her.

"Mk! What did I tell you? Don't go near the mountain."

The girl's glacier blue eyes stared at the mountain with sad eyes. She could have sworn she saw a purple streak in the mountain.

CHAPTER 1

Mk was sitting on a brown couch. My black cat was purring as I scarched her head. Then I remebered that day when I disobeyed my father. He has been gone for about 7

years. Mom was out in california having a meeting. I decided to go up the mountain. I put on dad's old cap and a white jacket that went to my knees. I left a bunch of

food for the cat. As I was walking up ths mountain trees became bare. Then when I was half way there. I decided to take a rest. I walked over to a rock when I felt a

strong breeze. I was knocked off my feet. I landed on thin air floating. I screamed when I felt warm fur underneath my hands. I was at the top of the mountain. I was

slowly put down in front of a yellow four legged creature. It had a blue spikey tail and purple hair. He leaned down as in telling me to get on. I grabbed onto him.

'Mk don't look back.'

I was surprised of the voice. It was sweet but far. It was ful of seriousness. I didn't look back. In front of us was a bright swirly portal of bright colors. I closed my eyes tight with fear.

'Mk... Do not be afraid.'

I then blacked out. I saw my father. He was searching a cave. It was the creature I was holding onto.

"Raikou. Are you going to take the others to my daughter."

'Of corse Ash. I will protect Mk at all times.'

My father had a sad look. I saw a weird mouse come out of the backpack.

"Pikachu... Pika."

My father rubbed it's head.

"Pikachu your staying with me. I am glad I have a pokemon like you."

He then put a backpack in purple on the ground.

"Take it to my friend brook. Tell him you will come with my daughter. "

'Why do you lie. She is not your-'

"Don't talk back. Leave."

Raikou grabbed the bag and ran away. I was very confused. I woke up to Raikou staring down.

'Good. Your awake. Do you feel any pain?'

I shook my head side to side.

"You are my father's pokemon. Why did you leave my father alone in that cave."

'How did you know?'

Raikou sounded very surprised.

"I don't even know. I passed out and saw the image and memory."

Raikou growled. A blue crearure like him with flowing purple hair and white ribbons walked over.

'How did you get out?'

Suicune gave a smirk.

'I used a little of my power. I wanted to meet his daughter.'

I walked over. He seemed to look at me.

'It's okay. Raikou is a boy. I'm a great girl. Just like you.'

"Huh? You guys have gender?"

Suicune smiled. She then looked upset like her motherly instinct knicked in. She ran outside. Raikou ran over to a purple poke ball. He slightly pushed the white button.

'Keep Mk safe Mew two.'

I stared at the creature kneeling over me. It was pink and purple but like gothic colors. It was two legs and arms. Almost like a human but still pokemon.

'So your Mk. Your pretty cute for a human.'

I felt my cheeks turn red. I looked down. he brushed my hair away.

'Are you upset? What's wrong?'

"Nothing's wrong Mew two."

I looked through the window. A red Pokemon 20 times the size of the mansion was fighting against Raikou and Suicune. It didn't look so good. Then Mew two grabbed

me he ran into the back and flew fast. I was so scared that i almost screamed. I didn't thanks to his hand covering my mouth. I felt only three fingers. I was still scared.

I fell asleep. I woke up in a weird place. I stayed as quiet as possible. I looked next to me. Mew two was sleeping on the bed. I screamed. He fell off the bed.

'What's wrong?'

"Were you completely under the covers?"

He shook his head.

'I was sleeping on top of all the covers.'

I sighed. I was happy that he was honest. Then I got up.

"I'm gonna cook breakfast-"

I walked into a room filled with food. I looked at Mew two. He looked happy.

'eat up.'

I enjoyed the food that I got sick. I ran to the restroom with Mew two in tow. As he saw me puck he walked over.

'Are you sick?'

"No... Ugh I ate to much"

He picked me up flying to my room. He put me in bed and I fell asleep. I felt wind blowing past me. I woke up in the sky being with Mew two. Three other pokemon were

with us.

"Who are they?"

'The fire bird is moltress. The blue one with sparkling ice shimmering is Articuno. The yellow and black one is Zapdos. He crackles with electricity. '

I was amazed by the legendary Pokemon. I guess there are many different types. I suddenly felt a chill. I heard a teenagers voice in my head.

'what's up Mk! Wow guys! Isn't she- Ow'

Moltress rammed into Articuno. The voice was a girl's.

'Articuno! You only think of girl's. Your an idiot.'

Then Zapdos glided over to the two fighting.

'Articuno is right. I'm usually never thinking that but we don't usually want to be seen and hide.'

Zapdos winked at me. I felt a shock through my spin. I couldn't take it anymore.

"That's enough! Stop it already! Mew two I want you to fly close to Moltress."

He was really close. Then I jumped onto Moltress.

"We girls have to stick together. Am I right?"

After that we flew off to unknown places. Tune in next time for an more entertaining chapter. Bye!


End file.
